


伞周

by RXLSMQ



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 伞周 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RXLSMQ/pseuds/RXLSMQ
Summary: 短打的伞周





	伞周

**Author's Note:**

> ........

室内温度不断的攀升，周泽楷光着下身骑在苏沐秋身上，领带胡乱的挂在脖子上，眼角泛红，用隐秘的洞口吞吐着硕大的炙热阴茎。火热的手掌在他腰上游走，如火烧原野似的，烧得他神志不清，欲上心头，弯下腰去吻在他体内肆虐的人。

“哥哥！亲、亲一点！”

男人似乎是轻轻笑了一声，英俊的面庞因为染上情欲而更加吸引人，一双桃花眼似笑非笑的盯着周泽楷，更加用力的侵犯着周泽楷的下面。

“周影帝好湿，下面水可真多啊。”苏沐秋说完就凶猛的插入，翻了个身将周泽楷压在身下，肉刃挤进更深的地方，直插得周泽楷脚趾头都舒服得蜷缩起来，发出诱人的音调来。

周泽楷是被苏家收养的，他第一次遇见苏沐秋是在父亲的葬礼上。

周泽楷九岁，苏沐秋十八岁。那个十八岁的少年穿着一身妥帖得当的黑色西装，神色温柔的牵着他的手走出了墓地。

“在想什么？”

苏沐秋惩罚似的咬了一下周泽楷已经冲血挺立的乳头，开口问道。

“沐秋哥，你十，十八八岁，什么样子？”周泽楷想到当初那个清清秀秀的少年就小腹缩紧，连带后穴也一收，绞得埋在他体内的苏沐秋舒服得快上天，只想把他这个弟弟搞坏，让他全身都染上他的气味。

苏沐秋十八岁的时候本该是在大学校园读书的年纪，埋首于知识的海洋中，也许还可以谈一段或刻骨铭心，或惊心动魄，或细水长流的恋爱，可惜这些都因为父亲突然的死亡而永远只能存在他有时候午夜梦回的不经意的一念里。他只能被迫回到黑暗里，浴血而生，成为帝国唯一的主宰，他是黑夜的王。

“小周，我十八岁的时候你可才只有九岁呢？”苏沐秋停下作妖的手，捧着周泽楷的脸一本正经的说道。说完重重的在周泽楷脖子咬了一口。

反应过来苏沐秋什么意思后周泽楷羞愤得要命，报复性的缩紧了后穴。可这只会让苏沐秋爽得头皮发麻而已，并不会有什么损失，反而是大大的福利。

“小周今天意外的主动呢，嗯？”

苏沐秋说完猛操狠干起来，顶得周泽楷下腹酸胀，前后都湿了一大片。苏沐秋捉住周泽楷的手，将它送入周泽楷的口中，模仿性交的姿势搅动，直弄得周泽楷嘴角流出晶莹的淫乱的银丝来。

周泽楷被干得又酥又热，眼角泛泪，上下两张嘴都被堵着，只能发出‘呜呜’的声音来，小穴被苏沐秋巨大的肉刃做着活塞运动，发出噗滋噗滋的水声，偏偏苏沐秋还越干越起劲，直捅得他双腿大张，连穴口都无法按自己的意愿收合，那人还嫌不够色情似的揉弄着他的乳头。

“嗯啊——。”周泽楷的阳根硬得不像话，他伸出另外一只手去抚摸自己的肉具，他想——射。可苏沐秋哪里会让他如意，果不其然，半路就被截住了。

“用后面。” 

他的哥哥是个暴君！

“啊，嗯，想，想射，沐秋！”周泽楷发出一半痛苦一半愉悦的声音央求到。手指在苏沐秋背上刮出一道道红痕来，幸亏他指甲修剪得干干净净，不然苏沐秋的后背怕是要遭殃。

“叫哥哥就让你射？”

话音刚落，周泽楷就被苏沐秋拦腰抱起，一双大长腿盘在苏沐秋的腰上，整个人都坐在了苏沐秋的性器上，这样的姿势让性器进入得更深，苏沐秋托着周泽楷的后背，狠狠的撞入周泽楷的小穴里，撞得周泽楷越发饥渴难耐，前面的柱身断断续续的滴出淫液，临近爆发的边缘，急切的想要发泄出来。因此拼了命的去吸甬道里那柄肉刃，发出细碎的呻吟来试图试苏沐秋能解放自己。苏沐秋被讨好得发出舒爽，越操越勇，次次都鞭挞着周泽楷的前列腺，直接把周泽楷送上高潮，白色的浊液溅满了二人的下腹。

高潮时的后穴异常的紧致，直夹得苏沐秋爽上云霄，他将周泽楷射出的淫液沾了一些在手上，将之涂在周泽楷的脸上，使青年本就俊美的脸变得更加妖冶起来，下身不自觉的又涨大了几分。他快速的抽插着周 泽楷，这样抽插了百来下才将滚烫炙热的精液射进周泽楷的小穴里。

**Author's Note:**

> 好久的补档


End file.
